Historias perdidas
by Veritaserum77
Summary: Una serie de historias que me imagine desde que termine de leer HP7
1. El Black perfecto

2° capítulo de esta historia (o intento de historia). Dejen reviews!

Hubiera sido el Black perfecto.

Sirius, la estrella más brillante en el constelación Canis Mayor .

Guapo, talentoso, con porte aristocrático y buenos modales. Hubiera sido su orgullo, pero su hijo, su propio hijo, la había decepcionado.

No sabe ni como ni porque, pero de alguna manera la escoria no le desagradaba, los consideraba como iguales. Eso era inaceptable en un Black.

Primero, proclamaba sus ideas para escándalo de la familia, aún así ella se convenció que era una etapa, que al final sería su orgullo. Pero el mundo no siempre es justo.

Cuando cumplió 11 ella estaba segura que sería un Slytherin, como todos en la familia, grande fue su sorpresa, ira y decepción cuando su sobrina Narcissa le comunicó (él ni siquiera se dignó a escribirle) que su hijo había ido a Gryffindor. Desde ese momento él cayó en desgracia, pero ella no había perdido la esperanza de que se enderezara.

Todo fue de mal en peor, en 2° se la había arreglado para enfurecer a su madre y ganar castigos casi a diario. En 3° se mostró aún mas desafiante y distante a sus ideas. En 4° realmente estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de que su hijo (aún sentía que podía llamarlo así) se enderezara. En 5° sus T.I.M.O fueron excelentes, pero su hijo ya no tenía remedio. Estaba lejos de ser el Black que ella había soñado.

Pero cuando él cumplió 16, simplemente ya nada se pudo hacer. Tantos años de peleas, desacuerdos y odio habían terminado. Ese chico la mando a la mierda, le dijo que no era un Black y que la sangre no importaba. Se había ido de casa, del tapiz, de las fotos, de todo.

Se había quedado sin un hijo.


	2. La partida

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Lo demás es de mi retorcida mente. Sigo igual de pobre al escribir esto.

Es mi 1° fanfic! Espero que alguien lo lea y deje un review. Es lo mas canon posible.

Era un día de verano en Grimmauld Place n°12, pero para Sirius era otro día de mierda en su asquerosa "familia".Todos estos años se las arreglaba precariamente en no para hacer de sus vacaciones menos miserables, pero últimamente la cosa era diferente

Voldemort y sus putos mortífagos estaban ascendiendo y por lo que sabia su prima Bellatrix y su esposo no pudieron esperar para unirse a sus filas. Su hermano Regulus idolatraba a ese loco"

Sirius suspiro, le había lavado el cerebro a ese muchacho. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó, sin esperar un señal, en el comedor, con cara de malas pulgas.

-Buenas Walburga. Jamás llamaría "madre" a esa mujer.

-Mocoso insolente, vergüenza de mi estirpe. Dijo su madre mientra Kreacher servía

Sirius sonrió de lado.-Gracias Walburga, es un cumplido para mi.

Todo transcurrió en la tensión de estar entre gente que odiabas. Hasta que Walburga dijo:

-Ese Voldemort y sus seguidores hacen lo correcto, eliminar a la escoria. Como esa gente con la que te juntas, Sirius.

-Cállate

-Asquerosos traidores, anormales, putrefactos sangres sucias..

-Por si no lo has notado, soy un traidor a la puta sangre.

Walburga con la boca abierta dejo caer el tenedor. Orion y Regulus miraron con los ojos como platos a Sirius, quien sonrió ácidamente

-Retira eso. Walburga furiosa se puso de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia Sirius

-No

-HAZLO

-NO.

Sirius se puso de pie también, estaba echando chispas por los ojos mientras Orion y Regulus los miraban sorprendidos. Esto no era extraño, pero se estaban saliendo de control

¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? escupió Walburga dándole un bofetón a Sirius

-ME ATREVO, VIEJA URRACA, ME ATREVO!

-ERES UN BLACK! COMPÓRTATE COMO TAL!

-ME IMPORTA UN TETA DE UNICORNIO SER UN BLACK!

-VETE!, VETE A TU CUARTO EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-NO! ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA PUTA FAMILIA! HARTO! LOS ODIO A TODOS USTEDES!

-VETE!

-Bien me voy. Lo dijo con excesiva y desconcertante calma. ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!

Walburga, Orion, Regulus y Krecher quedaron pasmados mientras Sirius subía la escalera y de una patada abría la puerta de la habitación.

Le importo poco y nada, saco la varita y de un movimiento las maletas estaban hechas con lo necesario. Las tomo y bajo furioso, y totalmente harto las escaleras.

-Sirius...-Dijo Regulus tembloroso-piénsalo bien, quizás, quizás...aún puedas enmendarlo...

-No. Lo dijo pausadamente, buscando un poco de paciencia. No quiero enmendarlo

-Cruza esa puerta-dijo Walburga llena de furia-y no volverás a ser un Black...

Sirius dio la vuelta, sonrió, y dijo:

Nunca lo he sido.

Cruzo la puerta mas libre de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo, se iba para nunca mas volver.

O eso creía él.


End file.
